Kotodama
by Takamahara
Summary: One slip of the tongue is all it takes to alter the world. Words, emotions, and descriptions are just as powerful as any jutsu. It's too bad she likes to 'play' and mess with people and things. ((Fantasy, friendship, humor, and Chaos! SI and Severe AU! Lore and world expanded. Non-Canon Character deaths and/or nonexistence Timeline shifts and changes at odd times))


Chapter One: Ruin Keeper

Summary: One slip of the tongue is all it takes to alter the world. Words, emotions, and descriptions are just as powerful as any jutsu. It's too bad she likes to bullshit and mess with people and things.

Disclaimer: Nothing Canon in this or any other story of mine belongs to me. I just like messing with these shiny toys.

Death was toying with him.

An egocentrical thought for the selfless child to ever have, but the thought of his demise being knowingly dragged out bothered him immensely. Not even a decade of life on this world and despite being an experienced Chuunin didn't protect him from the monsters assault. Not even his Jonin partner lasted long.

The beast's scaly hide absorbed and then returned the teenagers fire jutsu. Human skin burning by white flames, mindless screams of a dying man won't abandon him to the unnatural stillness of the forest. Blood of the other country's teams mixed with their own as they struck at the giant reptilian being.

A spasm of pain tore him away from the ill-fated battle, his Sharingan finally earned it's third tomoe at last (though pointless since he would die in this accursed ruins) scanned the temple's courtyard for any other life. Unsurprisingly, the boy was alone so he lifted his head skyward though the unusual _brilliant, beautiful, cruel, wicked_ glow of the full moon did nothing to dissuade the omnious atmosphere.

Time blended into itself as he swam in and out of consciousness, the pain and knowledge of his draining chakra the only proof he remained in the land of the living as no other creatures appeared after the beast's destruction. So, the sound of someone else arriving as he neared his death was both alarming yet comforted the lad.

"What the hell were Iga, Ame, Suna, and Eris only knows who else ninjas doing here?" The voice could only belong to a young child, a girl at that, though the obvious intelligence and cunning shown through despite her age.

Or perhaps she saw no point to hiding, whispered a dark voice. She shouldn't hide from those who could grasp even a sliver of her true self.

His eyes focused on the girl even as the black shroud of death lingered at the edges of his sight, and what he saw haunted him with it's eery familiarity. Long, wild pale gold hair glowed under the heartless moon's rays and framed a heart shape face. Mismatched eyes of green and blue, _darker than the deepest ocean and more haunted than the creepiest woods,_ though he held the opinion it wasn't that simple, held more knowledge, more suffering than even the most battle hardened soldier that it took what little breath from him.

Horror warred with morbid curiosity as the child, no more than two at the very most, sidestepped the bloody carcasses to reach his side. Her eyes glazed over somewhat as if she was mentally debating something, a worried pout grew as she looked him over.

He shifted uncomfortably away from her hand on his side, knowing it was covered with his lifeblood should she pull it away and look. There was something profoundly off about her, more than her appearance or actions, but he still felt like he should have been here all along.

This strange girl with skin that outshown the moon and emitted a barely noticed chakra that called to him was the only thing in his world to focus on.

She is of no concern to the dead. More gifted companions will no doubt follow her. Pure Humans, mortals, whatever have no right to travel and live by her side.

The voice, one of many, spoke truly. It sickened him.

With the last of his remaining strength, he grabbed her hand, voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to die."

Emotions flickered through her changing eyes as some type of mental argument took place, though it swiftly became determined. "I will not be held responsible for anything that might place."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." the boy said, the final remnant of his chakra activating his Sharingan in further explaination.

"Then you owe me, Kiyomi Tengan a debt that will only collect interest from here on."

Kiyomi slowly dragged the Uchiha's body to the relatively untouched shrine, mind focused on ignoring the annoyed fox glimpsed in the puddles and the amused laughter of a certain tanuki spirit. Kurama was understandably upset at wasting time on a Uchiha in general but even he had no idea what was going through his 'host's' mind.

"Congratuations on fucking up the plot Kiyomi! One less Uchiha in the world is a good thing!"

The girl sighed. "It would be better if one owed me their existence. The connections the clan has would be worth dealing with politics for a short time. Konoha was always our first destination once we get out of any major Fumei terrority." She rearranged her hold to get a better grip. "Why do you think they let us go without a care?"

A monk clothed in sandy brown robes was searching the bodies for valuables before sealing the corpses away, his neck length sandy blond hair covering much of his face as he paused in his task. "Your words, actions, and presence has a certain effect on others as you may know already. You told them you were leaving and to not hinder you and so they only watched after us for the first day or so of travel." He paused as he took stock of the salvagable weapons and supplies. "It was disalarming how easily they bended to your demands however."

"Is Shuu-Shuu worried for the humans caught in our path? How adorable." mocked the fox spirit.

The monk's chakra spiked at the nickname, his bestial nature starting to shred the peaceful mask he wore for most. "Silence, Kura-pyon! If you are going to bitch than just go to sleep."

Kiyomi chuckled at their antics. "Calm down Kurama. There's a high chance nothing will actually happen but if something DOES and it seems harmful in the long run I will let you slaughter my weasel."

"YOUR Weasel?!" Kurama screeched as he watched the brat put her rather insane plans in motion. A feeling of unease filled his mind as he watched her slice her hand on the bastard Uchiha's kunai, the wound only remaining open due to her will power. "Do you fully intend on entering the shinobi world at such a age?"

Kiyomi, the girl who was not a girl and their host yet not quite, was different than they remembered. Then again she was never human to begin with but rather a talented actor playing a role that was unworthy of her talents. It was a chance encounter between the two former tailed beasts and her orchastrated by that mass of shadows that even managed to upset him, in another world it seemed.

Still, he would pick her and the chance for freedom than be a human's toy to be placed into a new toybox. From what she revealed of the canonical path to them both the first days of her 'life' here, the future sucked horribly.

She looked into the nearest blood puddle and said with the most sincere, heartwarming tone he ever heard directed at on like them, "I trust you completely Kurama. Shukaku as well. You would not let harm come to me needlessly."

Kurama was speechless as the girl tended to the first ritual that might work in this world. When he finally spoke it was with great reluctance, "You do realize that what chakra we can sense is hard to locate and shifts in power and pattern each second. Both of us have been keeping tabs on it and secured it under our diminished skills. I have no doubt you can go around the barriers but that will take time you do not have. Not to mention the stress on your body after days of eating and sleeping irregularly."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "What would you like from me?"

"Aside from the promise to put down this Uchiha dog if you deem him too much a threat? Nothing much. There might be some physical changes due to the aige of this body but it will only be noticeable for the most part using large amounts of chakra or extreme emotional changes."

Kiyomi fell silent as she no doubt went over the loopholes and ways the wily wild fox could manipulate the situation. She didn't move or even seem to breath as the fox could only watch this strange girl readjust her plans once again. "I accept your conditions, onii-chan."

A strange warmth filled the fox at the endearment despite how he suspected the opposite at times. To be called family or 'hers' was an honor in a way since she looks out for those who captor and keep her attention.

At least some things never change, he thought with a shrug.

The sun rose on Konoha, the early morning light tainted with a light red hue. Most of the village was still asleep and aside from the ninja on the graveyard shift or returning from missions nothing stirred the quiet streets. It was times like these that could bore the gate guards so card games were played or gossip spread in an attempt to stay alert.

The younger of the two currently on duty guards was an expert in gathering news and gossip from all over and breaking it down to facts. Most of the time he was thoughtful, if not strict, but his hobbie showed a completely unexpected sign.

"Did you hear what happened to Kakashi Hatake on his last mission?"

The senior guard shook his head. The man was rather hard to get used to and rarely if ever gave facts out. Something profound had happened when he returned last month from a investigation in one of the major Fumei areas though. "Tell me Renji."

Renji nodded, an excited grin pasted on his face. "Well, old man Keita heard from his family in Akamori that some Kakashi stumbled upon some sort of weakened monster and was getting his ass kicked when he was helped by a kid."

"If find that hard to believe." Monsters and other beings were always around but were so rare that most thought they were myths. Due to the knowledge and connections of the Fumei regarding damn near anything they could get their hands on, it wasn't unusual to see something around their cities. Nevermind the fact, the monsters unexplored lands could only be reached by using Yomotsu Hirasaka and only by certain people.

There have been more incidents and changes in people, places and chakra signatures in the last few years however...

"Believe it Tohru! They said he was helped by Tengan-sama herself!"

Tohru snorted. "Now that's definite bullshit. She isn't even two and yet she saved his ass." Kiyomi Tengan was unique certainly, or so the rest of the world knew of the so-called changeling, but was that explaination enough for the change in the guy? Blessed by the wild fox spirit and the tanuki managing time/space and dreams or some rot. Renji was a devout believer in her which further fueled his own indifference.

An amused girl's voice interrupted their conversation. "The spirit was near death to begin with and maddened with hatred for humanity and the suffering afflicted on him. All I did was end up devouring his fading energy." They looked around for its source then glanced down after hearing her growl out, "Down here fools."

What greeted their sight took their breath away. And not just because of the motionless body she was carrying in her three tails.

The girl was on all fours as if she was running like a wild animal, a fact further inforced by the clawed hands and feet gripping the ground. Pointed fox ears sat atop her head, a slight twitch in impatientence and exhaustion repeated itself the longer they stared. She pulled back her lips in a silent snarl, the razor sharp teeth promising to haunt their dreams if they continued being rude.

"I highly suggest you attend to Itachi Uchiha. While his wounds are gone it would be best to administer chakra supplements for the time being. I refuse to attend the hospital since a good night's sleep in a chakra drenched area would be more useful than any medicinal jutsu they would perform. Once I am rested enough, I insist the Hokage meets with me."

Tohru blinked. This was obviously madness finally coming for him after all he's seen and done. "Yes, of course. Is there anything else you require..." he trailed off, worried at making a blunder.

"I go by the name Kiyomi Tengan as of late. I request access to this village."

Holy Shit, he thought. She actually exists?!

The young teenager grinned at his elders mistake. He quickly sobered up at the opportunity of a lifetime. Being raised by old forklore and legends as he was, the lad knew to treat her respectively. Age and appearance were commonly changed in lore by the beings of the Old Way after all. "Greetings and welcome to Konoha, Lady Tengan. I, Renjiro Itoh, will bring your wishes to the Hokage after I tend to you. Please forgive the rudeness of my partner Tohru Harada."

"Sure...whatever." The girl, Kiyomi Tohru bitterly reminded himself muttered before collapsing to the ground, exhaustion finally winning out over any attempt at being nice. Lucky for the Uchiha, her tails placed him on the ground before vanishing along with the other animal remnants.

Tohru radioed in some replacements, glad their shift was ending for the night regardless on how odd it was. There was something familar to him about the girl. She carried the same sort of presence of one of his childhood acquiantences. The ability to ensnare one's attention and control the world as a whole was there but his friend's was more subtle. Kiyomi's was raw and brutal like she didn't know anything about what she did. How impossible it was to create and affect things without trying or meaning to.

He was no longer bored at least.

A/N: This originally started as a completely different idea (the story still up could be considered that) but that quickly changed as a more general idea formed. "What if the SI Main Character was never normal to begin with? What if she got stuck in various worlds and either had to explore or mend/change/end the story in the off chance to find a way 'home'? That a mass of shadows (characters?) affect the people of the world by pacts or whatnot?"

I was curious on what would happen if the Tailed Beasts didn't exist persay and have Kurama at the very least hanging around for commentry. The Akatsuki could be more enigmatic and aiming to go down a more twisted path with the 'Tailed Beasts' nonexistence and all. All of them are more or less monsters anyway.

This is a SEVERE AU. Then again finding a killed off ten year old Itachi Uchiha is a major sign to AU. The world, it's history and lore, and the characters are drastically altered or absent at times. Lore is expanded on and some abilities and concepts changed as needed. I can promise that the Uchiha Massacre will take place but not completely in the way it is expected or the reasons behind it.


End file.
